


Womenly Men

by WatchDog



Category: Shaytham - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Hardcore, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexy, Smut, Tragic Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchDog/pseuds/WatchDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cute/sexy story about my our favorite couple shaytham! I made this story becuz sadly there aren't any smut or very good stories out there for Shaytham. I mean, I have read very good stories like Trival Things, AWESOME STORY! I loooovvveee that story! Anyway, so this is a story about Haytham and Shay little love for each other. Will someone come and destroy want these two have of their love? Find out in Womenly Men!</p><p>Enjoy! :3333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Womenly Men

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, this is me, Rosiekon and I’m happy to say that I just made this new story here for you and I’m sad because school started, sadly I might not have time for this story. Maybe, who knows!?
> 
> But yes, I’m making this story for my love for Shaytham (Haytham X Shay / Shay X Haytham) Sense there is so little of it out there. So I’m making a fluff. Well, that’s what I’m hoping for…if not a straight up smut. Either way I’m fine with it! You know what? Lets make this a smut! A sexy hot one! Hellz yeah! Lets do this!! Lol
> 
> Well anyway, onward with the story! Hope you enjoy your new story!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was morning, the moon already fallen and there wasn’t a sigh of that Irishman anywhere! The grant master worriedly searched endlessly for the ex. Assassin. Asking person to person and running corner to corner without a single sign of his beloved Shay. Moments later after tiring laps around Fort Arsenal, and discouraging thoughts, Haytham let out a stressful sigh and placed himself on a bench outside of the training grounds.

He then silently thought to himself as he fettled with his collar. “Ridiculous! Just completely outrageous! No sigh of Shay, Charles gone of to Boston to return stolen goods and to pay off Thomas’ fees, Thomas needs to find a way out of prison…and myself..? Heh, I need to worry about their idiotic shenanigans they pull straight out of their arses.”

“HAYTHAM---SIR! S-Sorry I was late!!”

That voice. It’s his! Haytham quickly pulled himself up off the bench, standing tall as he leered at Shay’s frame, hiding his uncontrollable excitement. “Shay, for god’s sake, where have you’ve been!? And, what happened to you, Shay, you look like a mess.” Shay chuckled sweetly. “Well, there isn’t really much to say to you, sir. Slow winds…and ah…I can’t speak to you about the mess…sir.” Shay said sheepishly, playing with his loose strands of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail recently.

Haytham heaved a sigh, feeling a bit relieved. “Alright, I will consider this a few laps around Arsenal. But, if this ‘incident’ happens again, then fear the consequences.” Haytham said, flatly saying the last part.

Shay just dumbly stared at Haytham before replying. “Sense when do you let things slide, Haytham?” Shay asked playfully. Haytham rolled his eyes at the question. ‘Don’t push your luck, you won’t have any left, Shay…” Shay smirked devilishly to the comment. “Then I’ll just make some more, sir.”

‘Smartass’ was the thought that invadited the Grant Master’s mind after stepping away from the four-leaf clover to make his way over to the fort’s gates, thoughtlessly resting his hand on his sword’s handle. “Coming, Shay?” Haytham said, looking back at the confused looking Irishman. Shay stared, raising an eyebrow at Haytham’s question. “Where exactly, sir?” Shay asked, mindlessly followed behind. “Boston. Charles needs assistance with that idiot, Thomas.”

Haytham replied, rolling his blue eyes. Just the thought of that thickheaded drunk picks at Haytham’s skin. It would honestly be shocking if he didn’t get into any trouble. “Haytham…” Haytam stopped and faced his gaze toward Shay. “Yes?”

“Help…” Shay grouned, pulling on the straps and bets the tangled around him arm and head. Haytham wanted to laugh at the ex. assassin for being such an adorable idiot. Haytham still kept his straight face expresstion trying his best not to laugh, he placed his hands on Shay’s belts and commanded him to stand still. Shay just whined and complained about his arm hurting and that Haytham wasn’t being gentle enough. Haytham ignored the man’s cries and hummed to himself. “H-Haytham! That hurts---OW!” Shay cried as Haytham pulled the belt off with a bit of force.

Haytham smiled evilly. “If you didn’t like it Shay, then remember not to ask me for help next time…” Haytham purred.

Shay’s cheeks had a brush of pink over his cheeks when he quickly grabbed his belts from Haytham, closing his eyes in the process not to look into Haytham’s lustful ones.

“Who knew the Grand Master of the Templar Order was such a forceful pervert.” Shay exclaimed, with a small chuckle as into Haytham’s stares. Haytham smiled. “Well we should be on our way now. I don’t think Charles can honestly take anymore of Thomas’ nonsense.” Shay nodded in agreement and followed his master the rest of the way out of the fort. Shay knew there was gonna be trouble along the way, and maybe a few moments with his lovely Grand Master too...

“This is gonna be fantastic.” Shay said full of sarcasm. "Just wonderful!"

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is the end of chapter one! I think this will be a fun little story don’t cha think ;) Peace out you guys! Comment or review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
